


Je sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, not sure how to tag this one at the moment
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour Howard, mettez-y vos propres avertissements ;1ère vignette : Ce pauvre petit Charles qui l'adorait.2ème : Howard/Richard, Distraction.3ème : Howard/Hashman, Une tache sur ses souvenirs.4ème : Howard/Rizel, Une petite chose ronde.





	1. <p>Charles/Howard - Il le suivrait partout [Ep 25]</p>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles adorait Howard. Avec ou sans la promesse d'ouvrir un chemin vers cette Vallée mythique...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il le suivrait partout  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles Vales/Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** dévotion  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré-série/épisode 25  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Charles admire Howard si fort, complètement fasciné. Il a la chance d'être beau, bien fait, intelligent, et doué d'une logique et d'un focus qui le font paraître plus intelligent encore qu'il n'est déjà. En prime, il ne le juge pas, il ne le traite pas avec pitié contrairement à tant d’autres et ça le rend tout de suite aimable à ses yeux.  
Il possède ce livre et cet intérêt pour un autre monde de légendes qu'il maîtrise au point de sembler pouvoir leur amener à portée de main, ce monde idéalisé de liberté...  
… mais même sans ça, Charles l'aimerait quand même. Tant que Howard le laissera l'accompagner, il sera presque heureux.  
Il déteste ce monde où ils sont coincés, où il ne se sent pas à sa place, et rêve d'en partir. Peu importe pour quel autre ça sera, tant que c’est ensemble. Il le suivrait partout !


	2. Howard/Richard - Inutile [Ep 25]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un sentiment ridicule et malvenu. Mais tant pis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelque chose de ridicule  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan (série animée)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Howard McKenzie/Richard Aldana  
>  **Genre :** pas exactement du déni ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès, Balak, Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Yaoi Day!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** disons jusqu'à l'épisode 25  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

C'est ridicule, enfin, de s'attacher à ce type ! Richard Aldana était un moyen de gagner la Coupe et de garder un œil sur la Clé ; rien de plus. Howard avait réussi pendant dix ans à  
ne former aucun lien avec la gamine, mais depuis la mort de Dave il était forcé d'interagir avec elle et son gardien. 

Richard n'avait pas grand' chose pour lui côté intellect et personnalité, mais il lui rappelait Dave. Il lui ressemblait plus, quelque part, que par les liens du sang. Il était bienveillant et naïf, au point de frôler la stupidité, et harmonieusement musclé. Cependant il n'était clairement pas aussi travailleur, mais assez débrouillard pour compenser... et le perturber. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois aussi con et tout réussir ? 

Au moins, il lui était utile. Et il était beau à regarder. Mais c'était complètement ridicule de penser à ce détail !


	4. Howard & Rizel - Une petite chose ronde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir tirer profit de ce qui vous tombe sous la main.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une petite chose ronde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** LastMan  
>  **Personnages :** Howard McKenzie, ~~l'œil de~~ Rizel  
>  **Genre :** crack/savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _lemonade_ " d’après fffc>   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 8/17/25  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Si la vie te donne des citrons, comme dit l'expression anglaise, ou si on te balance des tomates, comme le disent plus trivialement ses potes... qui se sont tirés, d'ailleurs, ou si tu retrouves un globe oculaire abandonné sur ton tapis, tires-en le meilleur parti. 

Charles l'avait attaqué, il l'avait repoussé, il s'était volatilisé ; son appartement était en ruines et la chose lui grilla presque la main quand il ramassa. Un choc électrique lui parcourut le bras et il faillit la lâcher. De façon incroyable, cet œil isolé conservait le même pouvoir que le reste du corps du démon auquel il l'avait arraché. C'était plus qu'assez pour piquer sa curiosité. Évidemment, qu'il le garda !  
Il n'osa jamais le disséquer, mais il l'étudia autant qu'il put. Il fallut commencer par lui trouver un contenant approprié, l'immerger dans du sérum physiologique, trouver quels nutriments et quels conservateurs y ajouter... 

Bon, ok, ça n'était pas de la limonade ni de la soupe qu'il faisait, ça ressemblait plutôt à des pickles, mais voilà, il fallait faire avec ce qu'on a. Et ce pouvoir, il le fit sien – mais pas trop souvent non plus, parce que ça faisait un mal de chien à chaque fois et qu'il se méfiait juste un peu : est-ce que Rizel pourrait d'une manière ou d'une autre sentir quand il l'utilisait et revenir lui demander des comptes ? Il n'eut jamais la réponse.   
Il aurait peut-être dû être encore plus ambitieux et en faire plus grand usage...


	5. Pour tout bagage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le strict minimum, et encore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tout bagage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan  
>  **Personnage :** Howard McKenzie  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _suitcase_ " d’après fffc> (valise)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 25/26 + tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250+50

C'est ce soir qu'il s'en va... mais préparer une valise, pour quoi faire ?  
Autrefois Dave gardait une trousse de secours et une caisse à outils dans le coffre de sa voiture parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Howard y a ajouté son attaché-case avec tout son matériel médical dedans, même s'il n'a plus de Roitelet à découper. C'est un peu dangereux si jamais on le fouille à l'entrée d'un lieu public...   
Il a toujours un pistolet sur lui, mais quand il n'aura plus de cartouches que fera-t-il ? C'est là qu'un scalpel peut toujours être utile.   
À cause de sa jeunesse démunie, il n'est attaché à rien ni plus personne. Sa seule possession à laquelle il tient vraiment c'est son livre, mais il le connaît par cœur maintenant, et là où il va, à la Vallée elle-même, il n'en aura plus besoin.   
Ç'aurait été sage d'avoir des vêtements, du linge de rechange, mais peu importe ; tant pis. Il garde son fidèle pardessus, remplacé à l'identique après que le précédent ait été déchiré, et ce qu'il garde dans ses poches. Même quand il fait trop chaud pour porter quelque chose d'aussi lourd...   
Il emporte juste un carnet et un crayon. On ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de prendre des notes voire faire un croquis.   
Il lui faudrait encore un tournevis de poche, pour entretenir son bras mécanique au cas où.   
Et c'est à peu près tout... Avec de la ressource, il s'adaptera à ce qu'il trouvera sur place. 

(A posteriori, rien de ce dont il aurait eu besoin pour affronter un iguane géant noir n'aurait tenu dans la caisse d'une moto volée de toute façon. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de trouver sur place ce dont il avait effectivement besoin, et encore plus de s'y adapter...)


End file.
